


Gone

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sirius Black loses everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius, once again, is left mourning the death of someone he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have the inability to make Sirius happy. It's like a curse. I also seem to write about Marlene's death a lot. I swear, it's just a coincidence. 
> 
> Based on the song Streamline by System of a Down.

_He wasn’t there for her._

He clutched the glass tumbler in his shaking hand, staring as some of the amber liquid sloshed over the edge. He wanted to go back in time; to refuse the mission that kept him away from _her_ for one day to many. He wanted to hold her and play with her golden hair and, most of all, he wanted her to be alive. 

But now she was gone. She was sent to wherever good souls went when they departed from the living; and he was still alive, unable to protect her from his family of monsters. 

The medi-witch said she was tortured before the Death Eaters, his family, ended their sadistic version of fun. Her last hours of life were complete and utter Hell, and he was not able to give a few moments of heaven before she left forever, because he wasn’t in the bloody country when it happened. 

He failed her. And it broke him, knowing that it could have been prevented if he said no to the Order. 

Marlene McKinnon was dead, no longer bringing light into the dark world; his dark world. She died without him saying goodbye; she died without a final _I love you_. She died before he was able to see her beautiful blue eyes one more time. 

_He wasn’t there to say goodbye._

He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he quickly whipped them away, knowing that she would not want him to act like this over her death. Slowly, he raised the shaking glass to his lips, and gulped down the remaining fire-whiskey. He needed to get drunk, he needed a way to stop seeing her every moment of every day.   
He let out a breath, the full force of the situation hitting him. 

Marlene was gone and he, Sirius Black, was alone. The realization made him want to laugh madly, like Bellatrix, but instead he just let the remaining tears in his eyes slide down his face. 

_And now she’s gone._


End file.
